underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are unions of the differing superhuman species of Immortals, Vampires and Lycans. It is stated that one needs to have the Corvinus gene to become a Hybrid. Michael Corvin, Eve and Marcus Corvinus are all direct blood descendants of Alexander Corvinus, and are, thus, able to become Hybrids. David, Selene, Jacob Lane and Quint Lane are all Corvinus Strain Hybrids. Lucian and Sonja would have had a Hybrid child that would have been 50% Vampire and 50% Lycan, but Sonja was slain at the hands of her own father before the baby came to term. Eve is the only born Hybrid, and is a mixture of all three strains. Types of Hybrids Lycan-Vampire Hybrid A Hybrid with a Lycan dominant side resembles a Lycan in appearance. However, their faces are only slightly elongated, and their eyes are completely black. Their ribcages are also slightly extended. They have little or no fur and blue skin. These Hybrids have the talons and animalistic posture of a Lycan. They also possess the Lycan's signature roar. Michael Corvin is the only known Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. Neutral Hybrid Someone naturally born from a Vampire and a Lycan may display yet a different set of characteristics. Viktor's daughter, Sonja, a Vampire, fell in love with a Lycan. This type of Hybrid is implied in scenes discussing the pregnancy of Sonja by Lucian. However, there is no evidence indicating whether this type of Hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses. Vampire-Lycan Hybrid A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its chiropteran 'ancestry'. While it shares the black eyes, grey skin, Lycan talons and musculature of a Lycan-dominant Hybrid, a Vampire-dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all, and taloned, retractable wings. Marcus Corvinus is the only known Vampire-Lycan Hybrid. However, as Marcus is the original Vampire and the strongest of his kind, it can be speculated that not all Vampire-Lycan Hybrids have abilities as potent as those of Marcus. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Selene belongs to this class of Hybrid, having been a Vampire when she was given the blood of Alexander Corvinus to make her strong enough to stand against his son Marcus. She seems to have acquired the abilities of a Vampire Elder, including heightened strength and speed and the ability to sift through Blood Memories, as well as the ability to withstand sunlight. The Corvinus Strain also increased her healing factor, as she was able to take Marcus's wing talon directly through the chest and recover almost instantly. Selene turned David into this type of Hybrid to save his life. Their eyes turn from blue to white while in their hybrid form. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Quint Lane was infused with the Corvinus Strain, and it greatly increased his strength, his size, his healing factor and partially took away his deadly allergy to silver. Quint's father, Jacob Lane, also infused himself with the Corvinus Strain. However, he did not have as many infusions, causing him to look different from Quint and not be quite as improved, however, he is still extremely powerful and deadly in combat. Tri-Blood Hybrid The only known Tri-Blood Hybrid is Eve. Being Selene and Michael Corvin's biological daughter, she has all three "types" (Vampire, Lycan, and Corvinus Strain) in her blood. In her Hybrid form, her eyes are black, but still display the Vampiric blue irises. Her skin changes color and resembles Michael's Hybrid form and her lips change from pink to black. However, at a quick glance, her appearance remains mostly human. Eve is able to survive eleven to twelve years without feeding and is still able to kill a Lycan by ripping it's head in half and survive its bite. She also manages to fight Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal grounds, and kills him by ripping out his throat mere minutes after coming off Propofol, a powerful anesthetic. Her mother believes that, in time, she likely will become the most powerful Immortal to have ever lived, most likely second only to Alexander or even equal to his strength if he even is the strongest of all the Immortals. Powers & Abilities As emphasized by Singe, Hybrids possess the combined abilities of both or more of their parent species, making them more powerful that either. *'Superhuman Strength': Even newly sired Hybrids possess strength equal to or slightly above that of a Vampire Elder. Michael was able to fight Viktor immediately after becoming a Hybrid, and before his first feeding. He can also bend steel with his grip, and kills the oldest of all Werewolves by tearing the top-half of his head off shortly after reviving from death. Eve tosses a cabinet high into the air, shattering it; rips apart a Lycan and fights Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal terms, and kills him by ripping out his throat mere minutes after coming off a powerful anesthetic. Marcus, a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, is able to raise the entrance to his brother's tomb (an enormous stone door) without using the key, pull on a rope hard enough to bring a helicopter crashing down from the air, and fight hand-to-hand with Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid whose strength surpasses that of a Vampire Elder. The true upper limits of the strength of Hybrids is unknown, but if they have a limit it is certainly very high. *'Superhuman Speed': Even having just turned, a Hybrid's speed surpasses that of both a Vampire and a Lycan, with their movements being the fastest of any immortal species. *'Superhuman Endurance': Hybrids can sustain many punches, blows and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, while still being able to fight back. *'Superhuman Agility': Hybrids have a higher level of agility than both Lycan and Vampires alike. *'Superhuman Healing:' Their regenerative abilities are much more powerful than normal Vampires and Lycans, allowing them to quickly heal from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light. As displayed by Michael, Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. *'Immunity to UV Light and Silver:' Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrids have expressed a complete immunity to UV light, able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrids on the other hand have only a limited immunity to silver. Direct wounds by silver weapons heal instantly with no harm caused to the Hybrid, but a weapon such as a silver nitrate grenade detonated inside such a Hybrid could kill one. Trivia In Underworld: Evolution, Marcus intended to make his twin brother William into a Hybrid, however, he never had the chance to before being killed by Selene. *From Singe's experiment with Michael Corvin's blood for Lycan-Vampire hybridization, he describes the resultant blood specimen as triple-cell platelets, and super blood. *Eve makes a sound that is similar to a Lycan's roar, with the shriek of a Vampire as an over tone. es:Híbrido Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Species